An electronic unit of a vehicle brake fluid pressure control system may include a housing which houses an electronic circuit board. The housing may house a choke coil (a noise filter) which reduces noise (for example, refer to JP-2013-069737-A).
In such electronic control unit, plural connection terminals may be provided on a bottom of a housing so as to project therefrom, and conductors pulled out of the choke coil may be attached to respective distal end portions of the connection terminals, thereby holding the choke coil in the housing.
If the choke coil is supported by the connection terminals, it may be difficult to hold the choke coil to the housing in a stable fashion when a vehicle vibrates excessively.